Chasing a Muggle
by FalterInMySteps
Summary: A seventeen year old James Sirius Potter finds that he suddenly believes in love at first sight when he sees a girl in town. The problem? She's a muggle. Meant to be a companion story to The Quest for a Lily, but should be able to read it on it's own


**Disclaimer:** I am not, nor will ever be the great and all powerful JK Rowling.

**A/N**: Okay, so this is supposed to be a fun little companion piece to my story: The Quest for a Lily. Although you don't have to read that one, I suggest that if you like this, than give the other a shot. I predict this story will be about three chapters long (each of about the same size). But knowing me things could change and it could end up being longer. Who knows? Anyway, chapters should come a couple days apart. That'll be all, so enjoy!

"Ginny," my father yelled from the porch. "Hurry up. We're going to be late."

My mother came racing down the stairs and almost slid into me. It was my parent's date day and my mom was all dolled up for some play thingy they were going to. Her dress was sleeveless and a little too revealing for my tastes; although in complete fairness, any skin showing would be a little over the top for me. Not that I can't admit my mom was stunningly gorgeous and exceedingly fit. It's impossible not to realize that when your friends are constantly going on about it. All I can say is: _awkward_.

"Oh good, James,' my mom said in a rush. She grabbed my arms and tilted her head back slightly to look into my face. Her features turned stony and commanding. Ah, that's my mommy; the captain of our house, the leader of our family, the empress of her tiny kingdom. "Remember, I'm trusting you to be in charge. Lily and Remus can be a handful, but it's only them. Hugo and Pixie won't be coming over and Albus is flewing to his friend's house in half an hour so they can go to a lake to swim. I think he is going to be with Oliver and Alicia Wood's son Kevin. So if you need Albus for something he should be there. Now here are the rules: no parties, no girls, no getting into the alcohol cabinet, no sports in the house, and for Merlin's sake please refrain from using your wand for every little thing. I don't care if you're now old enough to use magic out of school. Got that?"

"Yes Mom," my voice was littered with resentment. This was going to be a dull day. I have to babysit my annoying fourteen year old sister and her best friend. I mean they are practically engaged and only they don't seem to realize it.

"Ginny, come on!"

My mom looked shrewdly into my eyes, scrutinizing whether or not I had any mischief planned; which I didn't. "All right. I'm leaving and everything better be in the same condition as it is now when I get back." Her tone clearly implied the 'or else.' And my mom's 'or else's' were not to be taken lightly. I had practically spent more of my childhood grounded than not. But how could I resist such wondrous chances for practical jokes and pranks? It was very much in my nature. Plus, I took an oath administered by my Uncle George when I was young that I was to live up to my namesake. I have coveted that oath in my very sole.

Lily and Remus slid down the stair banister with an almighty 'wheee' as mom walked out of the front door and onto the porch. I put my head in my hands and mother yelled without looking back "Lillian, don't you dare slide down that banister anymore." Yeah, I don't know how she does it either. She seems to be able to sense any wrongdoing at all times.

Lily took the scolding from our mommy without blinking and pranced up to me with her guy on her heels like he was her shadow or something. "So big bro, what are we going to do today?"

I looked down at her and Remus and shrugged. "I don't know? Nothing?" Normally I would have been all about going and paintballing the fence of our nearest neighbor , who was a good quarter mile away because of our massive lot. But today I was feeling rather down on myself. And not just because I had to babysit two hooligans who should have been old enough to look after themselves; I had broken up with my girlfriend of a whole three months, a record for me, a couple weeks ago at the end of term. Also, I didn't have any friends around this weekend due to their own family vacations and what not.

"Oh come on," Lily begged. "Remus, pout with me."

I was suddenly confronted by two teenagers with big pouty faces. Lily's face was rather cute and hard to ignore, but Remus' was just funny. It was obvious he wasn't really trying and he kept looking over at Lils and sticking his tongue out at her. I was constantly wondering who the guy was in their relationship. Lily was the long haired, stunningly gorgeous female, but she was also always the one wearing the pants (figuratively speaking). Remus looked guy-like, but his personality was a little more laid-back, random, and kind of girly.

I looked back at my sister at exactly the wrong moment. She was going from regular pout mode to puppy dog eyes mode; and my sister had wicked puppy dog eyes. I never could understand exactly how she does it, but it is nigh on impossible to resist her when that little sister of mine gets that look on her face. Giving a loud theatrical sigh, I asked in a bored tone, "Well what did you want to do?"

In less a millisecond my sister's features changed from extensive pout to unending smile; the same smile that I would imagine draws that shadow boy to her. "Can we go into town?" It was formed as a question, but kind of in the same way my mom might ask 'did you want to clean up your room?' or 'can you watch your sister for the day?' They were questions lovingly crafted by their makers with only one answer in mind: a resounding 'yes.' I'm quite sure I could add the 'sir' after the 'yes' if I wanted to get smacked.

"Yes sir," I said giving a smirk without my full heart in it.

My sister managed to smile and frown at the same time. Both her and her shadow looked at me critically. The shadow spoke first, "Are you feeling okay?"

Then my sister followed, "cause you seem a little down."

And then the chit chatter began. First one and then the other, "that sir was rather blaze."

"And the smirk was dim."

"He hasn't pulled a prank yet today."

"And he gave into my pout faster than usual."

"He could have gave into my pout you know."

"Don't be ludicrous."

"Well, there was definitely no pained look that people usually get when trying to resist one of your pouts."

"You don't think I may be losing my touch?"

Back and forth. Back and forth. Would it never end?

"You aren't still pining over miss bimbo number, what are we up to?" my sister looked to her shadow.

"Twenty four."

I rolled my eyes and decided I had had enough, "Or maybe I'm just annoyed at having to look after you two misfits."

"Nah, that couldn't be it."

"Definitely the girlfriend."

I smacked my forehead with my hand and groaned. "Alright! Enough already. I miss her, happy? Now can we just go to town and have some malts to lighten my mood up?"

"ICE CREAM!" both of them shouted at once and started jumping up and down together like they were still four years old, which maybe they still were.

I fell to my knees, raised my head and arms and asked the ceiling, "why me? Oh why me?" But for the first time I felt my mood lifting slightly. It always seemed to cheer me up, playing the aggrieved older brother. I wouldn't be able to stay down for long.

"To the car!" my sister yelled and her shadow, or maybe more of a dog, ran forward and out the door.

"Cheer up big brother," Lily said to me in all seriousness before running after Remus.

A slight smile formed on my lips. Nobody could fight that my little sis wasn't sweet and didn't care.

**A/N:** One down. Hoped you liked it. If you did, give 'er a review. If you didn't it's even more important you tell me what was wrong. You never know, I might take your advice.


End file.
